Can't help falling in love with you
by tacoqueenxx
Summary: Logan and Camille's relationship has really improved since BTR moved to L.A. One day Carlos in need of help getting Stephanie to go out with him he asked the most adored couple in Palm Woods to help him plan a scheme. And in the meantime Logan and Camille realise just how much they mean to one another.
1. A relationship like ours

**Chapter 1**

 **A relationship like ours**

Summary: Logan and Camille's relationship has really improved since BTR moved to L.A. One day Carlos in need of help getting Stephanie to go out with him he asked the most adored couple in Palm Woods to help him plan a scheme. And in the meantime Logan and Camille realise just how much they mean to one another.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN MITCHELL!"

Camille, Logan, Kendall and Jo were currently hanging out in the crib. Mrs Knight had taken Katie out shopping and James and Carlos were trying to beat the world record of holding your breath underwater (and failing terribly) at the pool. Kendall and Jo were on the couch watching the newest episode of New Town High, and Logan was teaching Camille how to play hockey. She was dressed from head to toe in old hockey gear and she was standing in front of a net while Logan was shooting hockey pucks at her while she was trying her best not to let them past her and into the goal.

So far she didn't save one goal and she was beginning to get frustrated.

"Camille, maybe you weren't cut out to be a goalie!" Logan tried telling her as nicely as he could seeing her face red and filled with rage "You could try another position! Maybe –"

"Logan! We are not stopping till I save a damn puck!"

Just at that moment James and Carlos came in the apartment soaking wet and laughing.

"You guys would NEVER believe what happened!" Carlos managed to choke out between laughs. "James just pulled Bitters into the pool and he started screaming he couldn't swim! He almost started crying!"

"What?! Guys did you help him? He could've drowned!" Jo yelled at them, it's not that she actually liked Bitters but she didn't want him to drown.

"That's the funny part! We were at the shallow end!" James told them then burst out laughing with Carlos again and everyone joined them.

"Hey, why's Camille wearing a hockey uniform?" James asked them when he finally calmed down.

"Well last week I convinced Logan to come to acting classes with me so we could spend more time together." Camille told him and gave Logan a sweet smile with he gladly returned "So now we're doing something he likes!"

"But why are you guys indoors? The weather's great outside and Mama Knight would probably kill you when she sees you playing _hockey_ in the crib."

"And that's why no one is telling her!" Logan pointed at them.

"Oh! That reminds me! Logan, Camille I was realllly hoping you guys would help me out." He told them then went to sit on the couch next to Kendall.

"Sure buddy, we'd be happy to help, what's the problem?" He asked him genuinely while he sat next to him with Camille. James got bored at this and disappeared in to the bathroom to admire his reflection in the mirror.

"Well… you see, there's this girl I like and-" Carlos was suddenly interrupted by Jo and Camille making 'Ooooooh' sounds.

"Stephanie, actually and I was wondering if you and Camille could, you know.. help me agree to go on a date with me, you guys are just a great couple and you're kinda my ideal relation-"

"Wait. Hold up. Why didn't you just ask us to help you get the girl?" Kendall asked standing up. "Are you saying they're a better couple then me and Jo?" he pointed at Logan and Camille.

"NO!" Carlos yelled causing James to come into the room again looking confused. "You guys are a GREAT couple, the best! It's just that you and Jo are never going on adventures and stuff, you passed the honeymoon faze you're like an old married couple now. Camille and Logan have been together almost the same time as you and they're still fresh and all hot for each other, they can't keep their hand off each other, I mean LOOK AT THEM!" He pointed at them and everyone turned to see them all snuggled up on the couch with Camille sitting on Logan's lap and giggling at something he's said. Thay clearly weren't paying attention to what everyone was talking about until they looked up to see everyone staring at them.

"What?" They both called in unison.

"See! So it's not like I don't want a relationship with Stephanie like yours, cause I do! Just not now, I'm still 16! I want adventure, PASSION!" Carlos said "So what do you say? Will you and Logan help me get the girl of my dreams?!" he pleaded.

"Sure! Who's better at scheming and manipulating people than me?" Camille answered.

"NO ONE!" Everyone yelled in reply.

"It's true! Just last week she managed to convince a new girl at the Palm Woods that there was an escaped phsyco killer on the loose roaming the streets of L.A. The girl was gone within an hour. She went back to Kansas." Jo finished her story. "And all because she said Logan was hot."

"Hey! She had it coming! No one calls my man hot but me!"

"Woah, remind me never to get on your bad side…" James mumbled.

After a while everyone sat in front of the TV and started playing video games and goofing around until Mrs Knight came back and started yelling at them about the broken vases (Logan may or may not have missed the net a couple of times and broken them).

"Hey Camille…" Logan called after her when she was about to leave.

"Yeah?"

"You're hot when you get jealous."

 **Authors note**

 **This was my first big time rush story and I don't really know if it's any good. I may update next week if I'm not to busy and please leave a review! Be brutal if you have to I want honest opinions.!**

 _ **/~~Hope**_


	2. Scheming Twenty-four seven

_**Chapter 2**_

 **Scheming 24/7**

"Dude!...Logan!... WAKE UP!"

It was Sunday morning at the Palm Woods when Carlos woke up Logan. It was the day after Camille and Logan agreed to help out Carlos with asking out Stephanie. It was ten am and Carlos has been up since seven, not being able to sleep from excitement.

"Carlos..?" Logan grunted and sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes. "What time is it?"

"It's 10! And guess what?! It's Sunday, Time to go get the girl of my dreams. Come on let's go get Camille!" he yelled and with that he grabbed Logan's arm, trying (and failing) to get him out of bed.

"Carlos, I just woke up 20 seconds ago. I'm in my boxers, I haven't eaten breakfast, I haven't brushed my teeth and-"

"Okay, okay I get it." Carlos gave in. "But be ready in 20 minutes, I'm gonna go wake up Camille!" He said and ran off.

"NO! Carlos, I wouldn't do that if I were you! She's not really a morning person!" Logan yelled after him but it was too late, Carlos was already long gone.

"Well I tried…" Logan mumbled to himself and got up to get dressed. He picked up a dark blue t-shirt ( it was Camille's favorite color) and a pair of jeans. He entered the living room and looked around, it was deserted. He went to the kitchen and poured himself a bowl of lucky charms. He was halfway through his cereal when Carlos burst through the front door. His face was all flushed, his shirt was reaped up and most off all that stood out was that he was dripping wet.

"Your girlfriend…is not…a morning person…" Carlos panted out between deep breaths and sat down next to him.

"I tried to tell you man…" Logan chuckled to himself, thinking about what Camille could have possibly done to Carlos. She really hates being woken up. He remembered one time, earlier in their relationship Logan woke her up to go to the pool with him and she threw a lamp at his head.

"Oh crud! Now I have to go change" Carlos said with a huff and disappeared into the bathroom.

About 10 minutes past and there was a knock on the door. Logan got up to open it and was surprised to see Camille all dressed up with a big smile on her face on the other side of the door. Camille never knocked.

"Morning!" she greeted him with a cheery voice and leaned in to give him a peck on the lips. "Are you guys ready?"

"YES!" Carlos rushed in wearing blue jeans and a sleeveless red tee that showed his muscles.

When they arrived at the pool they put on their tree hats and hid in the bushes. They spotted Stephanie sitting in one of the beach chairs reading the latest issue of Pop Tiger Magazine.

"There she is!" Camille pointed at Stephanie. "Now, all you gotta do is walk up to her, compliment her, and ask her if she'd like to go to the movies with you, she already likes you."

"I can do it." Carlos said encouraging himself and stood up.

"Wait, Carlos!" Logan stopped him.

"What?!"

"Leave the helmet…" Carlos handed the helmet to Logan and started walking up to Stephanie after a minute they started chatting, Carlos even sat next to her.

"So what did you actually do to Carlos this morning?" Logan figured this could take awhile so he started talking to Camille.

"Well, first I slapped him, then I tore up his shirt and sprayed him with a water bottle…" Camille told him.

"Wow…" Logan mumbled in amazement. Camille was a sweet girl but she also had a dark side that Logan was all so familiar with.

"Guys! Guess what! Guess what!" Carlos suddenly appeared in front of them with an enormous smile on his face, he was practically jumping in joy.

"She said yes to the movies?" Camille asked.

"Better! She's my new girlfriend!" Carlos screamed. "We started talking and I admitted that I've been crushing on her for awhile now, and she said she felt the same!"

"YES! DUDE I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" Logan stood up and patted him on the back.

"Me too! Finally you found a girl that is nice and funny and great for you. I'm glad you stopped chasing after the Jennifers, they're really mean." Camille hugged him.

"Thank you guys so much for the help, but I have a smoothie and corndog date with Stephanie. And YES she likes corndogs! This is so great!" he said and ran off with Stephanie.

"Carlos is all grown up…" Camille sighed, and Logan nodded not taking his eyes off Carlos who was laughing and talking with his new girlfriend.

 _Meanwhile with James._

"LUCY'S BACK FROM EUROPE! LUCY'S BACK FROM EUROPE! LUCY'S-"

"Back from Europe, we heard you the first two thousand times."

James has been skipping around the crib screaming at the top of his lungs in excitement when Katie interrupted him in pure annoyance. She didn't appreciate being woken up on a Sunday morning by a very loud and energetic James. But she was glad that Lucy was back, ever since she went to Europe on tour without so much as a goodbye, James has been mopping around and eating a lot of ice cream. And Katie hated every minute of it. James was like a big brother to her and she hated seeing him hurting.

"Are you gonna talk to her?" Jennifer asked James who was now checking his reflection in the mirror, probably making sure his hair was okay.

"Well, that was the plan but now I'm not so sure. She left without saying goodbye and for some reason she isn't really fauning over all of this." He told her and exclaimed his face with his hands. "If I do talk to her I'm gonna need help. Someone smart…someone who knows exactly what they're doing…someone like…KATIE!"

"James, I'm flattered but for the love of God it's Sunday I wanted to go to the arcade, hang out."

"Exactly! You'll hang out with me. You're my new wingman! Wing…woman… nevermind!"

"James why in the world would you need me to help you out with this? Just ask the girl out!" Katie told him.

"Don't you think I've tried?! Let's face it she's never gonna see me as more then a friend." James signed and flopped down on the couch.

"You really like this girl don't you?" Katie sat down next to him.

"Yeah…And I don't think I've ever felt this way about a girl before. Usually I just go out with someone, make out…that's it! But when I see Lucy it's more than that. I wanna hold her hand, hug her, talk to her for hours, and then when I go to sleep think about the fact that I'll be able to do it all over again tomorrow…"

"James that was so sweet…"

"Thanks Katie.." James said not looking up from his feet.

"Umm, James? That wasn't me." Katie told him.

"It was me…hi James…" Lucy waved to him from the doorway.

"I think I'm just gonna…go" Katie left.

"Lucy! Hi, you're back!" James stood up and smiled at her nervously.

"Yeah, I got back last night…Listen, James I heard what you said and-"

"No Lucy, it's okay! It doesn't have to become like this weird thing between us. I know you just wanna be friends and I respect that so-" Before James could finish his sentence Lucy interrupted him with a soft passionate kiss, at first James was so shocked he didn't kiss her but after a second he melted into it.

"Do you still think I wanna be just friends?" Lucy asked him when they pulled away.

"I don't know, I think I may need a little more convincing.." Lucy laughed at his goofiness but kissed him again.

 _With Logan and Camille_

"Yeah…so it's 11 am and we have the whole day together what do you wanna do?" Logan asked Camille while they were walking around the Palm Woods hand in hand.

"Well, actually Logan. I was wondering if you could help me out with a little problem I have?" Camille stopped and looked at him.

"Sure, what it is?" Logan asked her.

"Last night I got a call saying I landed a part in a new TV show."

"Oh my God! Camille that's amazing." He hugged her. "Why did you only mention it now?"

"Because the character I'm playing has a driving scene and Logan, I don't know how to drive…"

"What? Of course you do! Your dad bought you a car for your birthday and-" Logan stopped and looked at her. "Come to mention it I've never _actually_ seen you drive.."

"Yeah, so could you teach me?" She asked him. "You don't have to you know, I could ask someone else and-"

"No, no. I want to. Of course I'll help you what's the worst that could happen anyway?"

 **Author's note:**

 **I worked really hard on this chapter so I really hope you like it! I threw in some James/Lucy parts because I also really ship them. I have great ideas for the next chapter. They'll include some Lomille, James/Lucy and Carlos/Stephanie.**

 _ **/~Hope**_


End file.
